Támadás
by Caty22
Summary: Egy izgalmas, érzelemteli és akciódús történet. House és Wilson főszereplésével.


Támadás

Dr. Wilson egy hosszú és fárasztó nap után hazafelé készült; gondosan lekapcsolt minden lámpát az irodájában, bezárta az ablakokat, lehúzta a szalagfüggönyöket és az erkélyajtót is ellenőrizte, majd kilépett a folyosóra és az irodája ajtaját is gondosan bezárta. Lassan lépkedve a kihalt folyósón elsétált a barátja Dr. House irodája előtt; odabent félhomály volt, House az ablak előtt ült kényelmes irodai székében és ujjai között hanyagul forgatta a botját. Wilson bekopogott, majd benyitott:

„Indulok haza, csak jó éjt akartam kívánni. Te se maradj sokáig House! Jó éjt."

„'éjt." hangzott a kurta válasz. House túlzottan el volt mélyedve a gondolataiban. 10 óra múlt és Wilson tudta, hogy barátja nem nagyon kívánkozik haza az üres lakásába. Tulajdonképpen ő sem akart túlzottan hazamenni, már napok óta sejtette, hogy a feleségének viszonya van, de valahogy nem érezte hibásnak, csakis önmagát, hisz keveset van otthon, sokáig dolgozik és mindig fáradt. A neje ma sem lesz otthon. Azt mondta egy összejövetelre megy, majd az egyik barátnőjénél alszik A házassága válságban van. Ilyen és ehhez hasonló érzelmek kavarogtak benne akkor is, amikor megérkezett a kórház alagsori parkolójába. Automatikusan lépdelt a kocsija felé, a parkolóhelyéhez, fel sem nézett, úgy kereste elő a kulcsit és nyitotta volna a kocsiajtót. Csak akkor kapta fel a fejét, amikor egy durva férfihang szólította meg:

„Héj, haver ide a kulcsokat és csak semmi hirtelen mozdulat!"

Wilson-ban szinte megállta az ütő, mikor szembe találta magát a két kendő takarta arcú férfival, az egyikük kezében vadászkés villant. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy hogyan kerültek ide, hogy tudták kikerülni a pakolóőrt és, hogy nem vették őket észre a biztonsági kamerák. Szinte megfagyott rémületében. Erre a kést tartó férfi elveszített a türelmét és Wilson hirtelen éles, hasító fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában. Rosszullét fogta el és saját vérének ízét érezte a szájában. Leszúrták. A fájdalomtól a földre zuhant és elhomályosodott előtte a világ. Halványan érezte, hogy valaki kicsavarja a kezéből a kulcsait és a belső zsebében keresgéli a tárcáját, de arra sem volt képes, hogy hangot adjon ki. Majd hallotta saját kocsijának felbőgő motorját és a fékcsikorgást. A hangok távolodtak és ő egyedül maradt arccal a hideg aszfalton. Alig kapott levegőt és kezdte elveszíteni az eszméletét.

Dr. Wilson ezüst Audi-ja eszeveszett sebességgel hajtott ki a parkolóból. Frank a parkolóőr erre felkapta a fejét, de mire láthatott volna valamit a kocsi már sehol sem volt. 'Ez furcsa' gondolta magában 'Dr. Wilson mindig lassan hajt, és udvariasan elköszön. Mi történhetett most.' Percekbe tellett, mire elhatározta, lemegy a parkolóba körülnézni.

Wilson lélegezni próbált, de minden légvétel egyre nehezebb és fájdalmasabb lett. 'PTX', diagnosztizálta magát. Ha nem találnak rá pár percen belül, elvérzik a saját mellüregébe. Nem volt képes segítségért kiáltani és így '…Mért is fedeznék fel…ha a rablókat sem látták…Frank…talán…' Egyre sötétebb mélységbe zuhant, a világ egyre távolodott. '…Julie…bocsáss meg…House…a szombati meccs…félek…'

Frank nem volt biztonsági őr, csak egy parkolóőr, azelőtt Bobby nevű kutyájával őrzött egy tíz férőhelyes kis parkolót, azelőtt mielőtt Bobby elpusztult és ő az utcára került, majd kórházba, ide a Princetone Plainsboro-ba. Itt ismerkedett meg Dr. Cuddy-val, aki később ezt a munkát ajánlotta neki. 'Bobby, de hiányzol most.' Egy kicsit félt. Az agya kombinált. 'Túl sok krimit nézel öreg. Nincs semmi gond.' Nyugtatta magát. Lassan haladt Dr. Wilson parkolóhelye felé.

'…Itt fogok elvérezni…a kórház alagsori parkolójában…felettem a sürgősségi…irónikus…nevetnék is, ha nem fájna ennyire…de fáj…piszokul fáj…'Dr. Wilson körül egyre nőtt a vértócsa, az idő pedig kegyetlenül haladt.

Dr. House végül úgy döntött elindul haza, bár nem kívánkozott az üres lakás nyomasztó csendjébe, de a kredenc aljában lapuló üveg wisky és a zongora hideg billentyűinek érintése mégis hazahívta, ha más már nem is. Eloltotta az egyetlen égő lámpát az irodájában, még bekapott egy szem Vicodin-t; 'talán kitart hazáig', és elindult. Bezárta az irodája ajtaját, már szinte elindult volna Wilson irodája felé, amikor emlékezetébe ötlött, hogy Wilson már rég hazaindult, talán, már otthon is van, és mélyen alszik meleg ágyában. Nem is sejtette, hogy barátja ezekben a percekben nem saját puha ágyában fekszik, hanem a kórházparkolójának jéghideg aszfaltján kűzd az életéért.

Frank hirtelen megtorpant, furcsa hangokat hallott; 'nyögések?' gondolta és elindult a hang irányába. Amint elért Dr. Wilson parkolóhelyére a látványtól földbe gyökerezett a lába és moccanni, szólni sem tudott. Dr. Wilson saját vérében fekve, sápadt, barna haja izzadtan lóg a homlokába, a légzése felületes és kapkodó. Frank pár pillanat múlva észhez tért és gyorsan letérdelt Dr. Wilson mellé. Ekkor vette észre a mellkasi sebet a férfin. Gyorsan előkapta a zsebkendőjét és a sebre szorította, ha már kórházban dolgozik legalább ennyit megtehet. Wilson a nyomás okozta hirtelen fájdalomtól felnyögött és kissé fel is eszmélt. Homályosan látta maga előtt Frank arcát, de csak ennyit tudott kinyögni: „Segíts…." Frank agyában ide oda cikáztak a gondolatok, végül felállt: „Nyugalom Dr. Wilson, mindjárt hívok segítséget!" és ezzel elrohant a lift irányába. Wilson a férfi utolsó szavait már nem hallotta mert visszasüllyedt abba a sötét és fájó eszméletlenségbe.

Dr. House a lefelé tartó liftben állt és várta mikor ér végre az alagsori garázsba, hogy a motorjára pattanva a szél belekapjon a hajába és hűsítse az arcát, hogy végre kissé felébressze. A lift végre egy zöttyenéssel megállt és a csengő hang kíséretében kinyílt az ajtaja. Amit ekkor Dr. House látott az felettébb hasonlított egy horrorfilm egyik jelenetéhez; Frank a parkolóőr állt előtte rémült tekintettel és véres kézzel. House még fel sem ocsúdott, amikor Frank megszólalt, hadarva, hogy House-nak meg kellett kissé erőltetnie magát, hogy értse is amit a férfi mond:

„Dr. Wilson megsérült, Istenem minden csupa vér. A parkolóban, kérem siessen."

House ledöbbent, de szinte azonnal elindult, amilyen gyorsan csak sérült lába engedte Wilson parkolóhelye felé. Odaérve a látvány az ő agyába is örökre bevésődött, de neki szerencsére kevesebb idő kellett a cselekvéshez, mint az őrnek. Nagy nehezen letérdelt barátja mellé és szemügyre vette a sebet. Leemelte az akkorra már teljesen átázott zsebkendőt és a sajátját nyomta a sebre. Wilson ismét felnyögött, de már közel sem tért annyira magához, mint pár perccel azelőtt. „Nyugi Jimmy, itt vagyok. Segítek. Rendbe leszel." Bíztatta barátját, bár egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy Wilson hallja is, amit mond. „Itt a mobilom, hívja a sürgősségiseket gyorshívással, a négyesre van programozva!" és ezzel a döbbenten álló Frank kezébe dobta a mobilját. Frank idegesen, remegő kezekkel tárcsázott: „Halló, itt Frank a parkolóból. Dr. Wilson megsérült. Jöjjenek gyorsan." zihálta a telefonba. Eközben Dr. House alaposan megvizsgálta barátját, hogy nincs e egyéb sérülése, de csak a mellkasi, szúrt sebet találta, ami már önmagában is elég volt. A diagnózist már a vizsgálat közben felállította; PTX és vagy HTX. A barátja légzése nehéz és felületesen kapkodó volt, a vérveszteség és a fájdalom pedig egyre a sokk felé sodorta így minden perc számított. „Gyerünk Jimmy, tarts még ki egy kicsit." A segélyhívás után pár perccel megérkeztek a sürgősségisek, de az a pár perc, amíg odaértek House számára örökkévalóságnak tűnt; Wilson-t úgy látni ott, saját vérében fekve, sápadtan, szinte félholtan még az oly mogorva és távolságtartó férfi szívét is elszorították. A sürgősségisek végre megérkeztek. Az egyikük gyorsan segített Dr. House-nak talpra állni, míg a másik két társa Wilson-nal kezdett el foglalatoskodni; gyorsan nagy nehezen bekötöttek neki egy branült és extrém sebességgel indították az infúziót, a sebre nyomókötést raktak. House már csak állt ott és figyelte hogyan dolgozik a három orvos a barátján. Majd pár hosszú pillanat múlva Wilson-t hordágyra fektették és elindultak vele a lift felé. House ekkor, mintha kábulatból ébredt volna gyorsan utánuk indult és szinte az utolsó pillanatban belépett a liftbe. A liftajtó bezárult és Frank a parkolóőr ott állt egyedül a parkolóban az elmaszatolt vértócsa mellett, vértől csöpögő kézzel, melyben még mindig ott szorongatta Dr. House mobilját.

Dr. Cuddy, aki akkortájt végzett a papírmunkával, amikor a hívás befutott a sürgősségiekhez, már a liftnél várakozott Dr. Gerrin-nel és még pár nővérrel. A sokktalanítót már előkészítették és Dr. Cuddy agyában csak az az egy gondolat járt: 'Hogyan….mi…mért pont ő?'

A lift csengetése térítette magához. A három orvos már tolta is ki a hordágyon fekvő, vértől ázott férfit és tolták is be a sokktalanítóba ahová már Dr. Gerrin és a készenlétben álló nővérek is követték.

Cuddy döbbenten állt ott a látványtól. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy valaha is történhet ilyesmi. És pont Dr. Wilson-nal. Mióta ismerte a férfi mindig kedves, udvarias és House szöges ellentéteként szabályokat tisztelő ember volt. Sohasem látta még őt sírni, összetörve. Gondterheltnek látta már, igen, de így, ez rémálmaiban sem merült fel. Valahol mindig is tisztelte a férfit, a munkájáért és emberségéért. Wilson, a mindig makulátlan ingeiben, nyakkendővel, vasalt, vakítóan fehér köpenyben, szöges ellentéte volt House-nak és mégis a két férfi közötti barátságot valahogy mindig is csodálta. Ezek a képek villantak át az agyában, amikor egy férfikéz nehezedett a vállára. House állt mellette, véres ingben, véres kézzel és döbbent, fájó kifejezéssel azokban a kristálykék szemeiben. Dr. Cuddy a sokkhatástól csak ennyit tudott kinyögni: „Mi történt?"

„Nem tudom." jött a kurta szinte alig hallható válasz. Majd a két orvos elindult a sokktalanító felé. Az üvegablakon át nézték, ahogy az orvoscsoport próbálja műthető állapotba hozni Wilson-t. Több liter vért, folyadékot kapott és gyógyszereket kapott már, de mintha macska-egér játékot játszanának Wilson egyre csak veszített a vért és egyszerre csak a szívmonitor mutatta, hogy ezt már a férfi szíve sem bírja; kamrafibrillálni kezdett. Az orvosok feltöltötték a defibrillátort és a tappancsokat Wilson mellkasához nyomták. Ahogy az elektromosság áthaladt a férfi testén elemelve azt az asztaltól Cuddy elfordította a fejét és halkan felsírt.

A tappancsok egyszer-kétszer nyomódtak még a férfi mellkasához. „Gyerünk Jimmy. Ne add fel! Szükségem van rád." Suttogta szinte csak magának House, hiszen hogyan is hallhatná most őt a barátja. Végül talán a harmadik áramütés hatására Wilson szíve újra verni kezdett és az orvosok már tolták is őt a műtő felé. Cuddy és House utánuk indult, de amikor a műtő előterének ajtaja bezáródott előttük mindketten megtorpantak.

Talán fél órája ülhettek már a váróban, azaz, hogy Cuddy ülhetett, mert House a falnak támaszkodva állt és a jo-jo-jával játszott, amikor két egyenruhás rendőr és egy harmadik öltönyös, valószínűleg nyomozó lépett eléjük.

„Dr. Cuddy?" kérdezte az öltönyös férfi.

„Igen." Jött a válasz.

„Jó estét. Jefrise nyomozó vagyok. Én nyomozok Dr. Wilson ügyében. Már kihallgattam a parkólóőrt és a helyszínelőim megkezdték a munkálatokat odalenn. Viszont feltennék önnek és Dr. House-nak" itt House felé biccentett „egy pár kérdést és kéréseim is lennének."

„Csak tessék, de tudja én nem is tudom mi történt én már csak a segélyhívást hallottam." Mondta bizonytalanul Cuddy.

„Mi annyit tudunk, amennyit az alkalmazottja Mr. Frank Grey elmondott nekünk. Kb. éjjel negyed tizenegy felé Dr. Wilson kocsija elég nagy sebességgel kihajtott a garázsból, erre Mr. Grey elmondása szerint lement a parkolóba, hogy körülnézzen, mert furcsának találta Dr. Wilson viselkedését. Amikor odaért Dr. Wilson parkolóhelyére látta meg őt sebesülten fekve a földön, erre a lifthez rohant segítségért, amikor kinyílt a liftajtó és Dr. House lépett ki belőle. Ez után Dr. House Dr. Wilson-hoz ment segíteni és Mr. Grey kezébe nyomta a telefonját, hogy hívja fel a sürgősségi osztályukat, majd kisvártatva befutottak a sürgősségisek és felhozták Dr. Wilson-t és velük jött Dr. House is. Mr. Grey ezek után értesített minket Dr. House telefonjáról, amit szíves engedelmével" fordult House felé a nyomozó „el kell koboznunk bizonyítéknak, de előbb utóbb visszakapja, biztosíthatom."

Cuddy döbbenten hallgatta a nyomozót, aki folytatta. „Amit eddig tudunk, hogy Dr. Wilson kocsija eltűnt, a tárcáját pedig a parkolólehajtó fövenyén találtuk meg üresen. Töltényhüvelyt vagy a sérülést okozó fegyvert nem találtuk meg, de a parkolóőr szerint nem lőtt, hanem szúrt sebe volt Dr. Wilson-nak. Szeretném, ha ezt önök is megerősítenék. Szükségem lesz még Dr. Wilson autójának rendszámára és típusára, valamint Dr. House és Mr. Grey ujjlenyomataira a kizárás végett és a parkolóban lévő biztonsági kamerák felvételeire. No meg, ha kikérdezhető lesz Dr. Wilson vallomására is."

„Ha kikérdezhető lesz…" ismételte meg House a nyomozó szavait keserűen.

„Természetesem mindent megkapnak, amire szükségük van, de Dr. Wilson még egy jó pár napig nem lesz kikérdezhető állapotban." Mondta keserűen Cuddy. „Elkísérem önöket a biztonságiakhoz, ahol kikérdezhetik őket és megkapják a felvételeket is. Dr. Wilson adatait pedig én személyesen adom majd át." Tette hozzá, majd House-hoz fordult. „Értesítsen, ha kihozzák őt a műtőből."

„Értesítem." Jött House kurta válasza, aki még mindig a földet bámulva jo-jozott. Cuddy már elsétált a nyomozóval és a két egyenruhással, így már nem hallhatta House keserű sóhaját.

Négy hosszú várakozással töltött óra után Dr. Gerrin végre kilépett a műtőből kék műtősruhában éppen a fejéről vette le a műtőssapkát. House zsebre vágta a GameBoy-t, amivel az elmúlt órák feszültségét próbálta levezetni és az öreg sebészorvos elé állt.

„Túl van a műtéten, hazudhatnék, hogy jól bírta, de tudom a filozófiája, hogy mindenki hazudik, ezért nem is próbálkozom. Dr. Wilson a műtéten van túl és nem az életveszélyen, sajnos." Az orvos szavai egyre nehezebb sóhajjal nehezedte House szívére. "Mint biztosan tudja a jobb oldalán szúrták meg a bordák alatt egy felfelé hatoló mély sebet okozva ezzel. Súlyos belső vérzése volt és sok vért veszített testen kívülre is. A jobb tüdőfele összeesett és a mája is megsérült, szerencsére nem komolyabban, de a vérvesztést ez is súlyosbította. A sokkból sikerült kihoznunk és a műtőben kapott még nyolc egység vért is. A mellkasát becsöveztük, de a tüdősérülés miatt még géppel kell lélegeztetnünk. Felvittük őt az intenzív osztályra, de tudja, hogy még mindig fennáll a fertőzésveszély."

Az orvos beszámolója lesúlytotta House-t, de nem mutatta. Egy halk köszönömöt mormolt az orvosnak és elindult a lifthez, hogy felmenjen az intenzívre a barátjához.

Wilson intenzív osztályon lévő szobájába lépve Hause érzékeit megrohanták a különböző ingerek; a gépek csipogó, búgó, zúgó hangjai, melyek a barátját életben tartották. A fertőtlenítő illata, melyet a takarítók használtak a szoba sterilitásának megőrzésére. És az a scifi filmbe illő látvány, amit a barátja nyújtott az ágyon fekve. Csövek és kábelek rajzották körül, a torkába endotracheális tubust vezettek, hogy ezen keresztül lélegeztessék. Közelebb lépve House önkénytelenül is észre vette, hogy barátja arca sápadtabb, mint a párna amelyen a feje nyugszik. A mellkasát friss patyolat kötés vette szorosan körbe, melyen a jobb oldalánál egy cső lógott ki a kötés alól, a keresztül a sebváladék és a vér távozhatott. A cső egy szívóberendezéssel volt összeköttetésbe, ami pedig a fali központi szívóval kapcsolódott össze. Wilson kezei a törzse mellett nyugodtak a lepedőn, az orvosok még arra is tekintettel voltak, hogy a branült, amin Wilson valószínűleg az infúzió egy részét kapta a jobb kezébe kössék, mivel nem az volt a férfi domináns keze. Az infúzió másik részét és a vért a barátja egy, a műtőben szúrt centrális vénán keresztül kapta a kulcscsontjánál. Az ágy jobb oldalán a szívó és egy zacskó is lógott; a szívóedénybe a sebből szivárgó vért és sebváladékot fogták fel, a másik zacskóba a vizelet vezetődött el. House megborzongott a gondolatra; nagyon is jól emlékezett még milyen volt a hólyagkatéter. Wilson mellkasára EKG tappancsok voltak felrakva, gondosan sorban, a megfelelő elhelyezés szerint. Az elektródák szinte vezették Hause tekintettét a szívmonitorig, melyről könnyedén leolvasta barátja állapotát; vérnyomás alacsony, pulzus gyenge, az EKG görbe kissé lapos, 'milyen is legyen annyi defibrillálás után' gondolta szarkasztikusan magában. Monitorozták még a barátjánál a testhőmérsékletet, amely fontos volt az esetleg felmerülő fertőzések korai észlelésénél és az oxigénszaturációt, melyet a barátja bal kezének mutatóujjára felhelyezett pulzoximéterrel mértek. House mind ismerte ezeket a gépeket, tisztában volt az értékekkel és azok eredményeinek okairól, egyetlen dolog nem volt számára tiszta, _hogyan fordulhatott mindez elő?_ De erre a kérdésére is hamar megkapta a választ, a hírek hozója pedig Dr. Cuddy volt, aki az elmúlt órákat a nyomozóval töltötte.

„Hogy van?" kérdezte a doktornő belépve, bár már tudta a választ a Dr. Gerrin-nel folytatott beszélgetés és a monitorok gyors leolvasása után.

„Mint látja nem túl fényesen." Mondta House hidegen. Ekkorra már leült barátja ágya mellett álló látogatóknak rendszeresített székre, ami felettébb kényelmetlen volt. Meg is fogja ezt említeni Wilson-nak, ha felébred, ha…

„Mit tudott meg?" kérdezte a közelebb lépkedő nőtől.

„A biztonságiak a megfigyelőszobában a történtek idején éppen pókereztek." Mondta hidegen, majdnem gúnyosan nevetve. „Amikor a nyomozó megkérdezte, hogy mért nem figyelték árgus szemekkel a monitorokat inkább, a válaszuk annyi volt, hogy a parkolóba úgyis csak az juthat be, akit Frank beenged. A felvételeken ugyebár remekül lehet látni a két elkendőzött arcú férfit, bár azok mindent megtettek, hogy ne legyenek láthatóak. A kamerák mindent felvettek, mindent." Itt tartott egy sóhajtásnyi szünetet. Nem szívesen idézte vissza a felvételen látottakat; a kés megvillanó pengéjét, Wilson arcát. „A támadók végül elvették Wilson kulcsait, a tárcáját és elhajtottak a kocsijával. Wilson pedig…Frank-nek kerek négy perc kellett, míg észbe kapott, négy perc és aztán még legalább kettő míg odaért." Megbicsaklott a hangja, de nem akart Hause előtt sírni. Erősnek akart látszani, így folytatta. „A felvételek ellenőrzése után átadtam minden adatot Wilson-ról, amit a nyomozó kért és lementem vele a parkolóba. Frank persze mentegette magát, amikor rákérdeztünk mért nem látta meg a két behatolót; fáradt volt, elbóbiskolt, a szabadidejében nem tudott aludni és ez mégiscsak egy kórház ki akarna pont itt bajt keverni. De legalább az ujjlenyomatvételnél készséges volt és szurkol Wilson-ért is. A támadók biztos kifigyelték, mert legalább fél órával Wilson előtt már a parkolóban bujkáltak." Itt szünet következett. Cuddy közelebb lépett Wilson ágyához és a kezébe vette a férfi ernyedt bal kezét. Félt, talán soha nem félt még ennyire életében. Wilson arcát nézte egy ideig, aztán a tekintete átsiklott Hause-ra. A férfi összetörtnek látszott, ahogy ott ült abban a kényelmetlen székben a botjára támaszkodva és a PVC padlót bámulva. 'Mint egy öregember' futott át Cuddy agyán. Szomorú, sosem látta még House-t ilyennek. Mintha ő és Wilson valamilyen spirituális kapcsolatban állnának. Mindig is csodálta ezt a barátságot. Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette House már egy ideje visszanéz rá, azokkal a hűvös kristálykék szemeivel. House hangja térítette magához.

„Itt van még a nyomozó? Az ujjlenyomatok miatt és kérdéseim is lennének." Kérdezte érdes, hűvös hangon.

„Igen, a biztonságiaknál, azt hiszem. Kérte is, hogy kérjem meg fáradjon le." Még szinte be sem fejezte House már indult az ajtó felé, de az ajtóból még visszaszólt, hangja szomorúan és alig hallhatóan csengett: „Julie. Értesítem. Itt marad vele addig? Nem akarom, hogy egyedül legyen, ha…" A mondatot már nem fejezte be. Nem tudta vagy nem akarta. De Cuddy igen:

„…felébred. Igen itt maradok." Ezzel House lassan, nagyon lassan a lift felé sétált. Hajnalodott. A nap első, gyenge sugarai megvilágították a folyosó neonfénytől elrejtett, sötét zugait is, bevilágítottak az intenzív osztály azon szobájának ablakán is, ahol az ágyban egy sebesült, életéért küzdő férfi feküdt, mellette a széken egy nő sírt halkan, arcát kezeibe temetve.

Belépve a biztonságiak irodájába House első kézből láthatta azokat a felvételeket, amelyeket a támadásról készítettek a biztonsági kamerák. Mintha egy krimit nézne, csakhogy ez a valóság és a főszereplője a legjobb barátja, aki most az intenzív osztályon küzd az életéért. A nyomozó annyira belemerült a képkockák tanulmányozásába. Hogy észre sem vette a belépő orvost egészen addig amíg az meg nem szólalt.

„Üdv Dr. Greg House" nyújtotta a kezét a nyomozónak. „ a váróban már találkoztunk, de akkor nem voltam túl barátkozós hangulatban. Bár most még annyira sem vagyok, de le kellett jönnöm önhöz, hogy választ kapjak pár kérdésemre." Mondta cinikusan House. A nyomozó megállította a képet éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor Wilson a parkolóban a földre zuhant. „Üdv Edgar Jefrise nyomozó vagyok és készséggel válaszolok a kérdéseire doktorúr, de előbb én kérdeznék öntől pár dolgot. Ha megengedi." Tette hozzá kissé bizonytalanul House tekintetét látva.

„OK." Jött a kurta válasz.

„Először is. Gyakran dolgozott Dr. Wilson késő estig vagy ez csak ritkán fordult elő?" kérdezte a nyomozó és elővette a fekete noteszét és a tollát.

„Mit ért gyakran alatt? Dr. Wilson az Onkológia vezetője. Igen, sok a munkája és előfordul, hogy nem ér haza vacsorára." Válaszolta nem éppen kedvesen House miközben a nyomozó fürgén jegyzetelt. 'Bosszantó' gondolta magában House, de végül nem mondott semmit.

„Nem vette észre mostanában, hogy ismeretlenek követnék vagy figyelnék a kollégáját? Mondjuk amikor reggel megjött vagy délután, este távozott? Nem vett észre valami szokatlant.?" Kérdezősködött tovább a nyomozó.

„Azt akarja tudni láttam e azelőtt ezt a két férfit? Nem, nem láttam őket, sem őket sem mást. És tudja nyomozó szerintem ahelyett, hogy engem faggat és az amúgy is használhatatlan felvételeket bámulja, inkább keresnék meg Dr. Wilson autóját és zárolják a hitelkártyáit. Tökölődés."válaszolta House, már kissé ingerültebben.

„Biztosíthatom Dr. House a kollégája kocsiját már nagy erőkkel keressük, a hitelkártyáit pedig letiltattuk,de eddig egyik szálon sincs semmi. Sajnálom." Tette hozzá részvéttel. A nyomozó már az első találkozás óta sejtette, hogy a két férfi között talán több van kollegiális viszonynál, de most, House szavait hallva biztossá vált benne. Hitte, hogy a doktor bűntudatot érez a barátjával történtek miatt. De vajon mért? Van e ennek valami köze a támadáshoz?

„Ez lesz az utolsó kérdésem doktorúr, ígérem. Tud e ön olyan személyről aki ártani akarna Dr. Wilson-nak. Csalódott páciens vagy hozzátartozó. Valaki aki esetleg nem volt elégedett Dr. Wilson munkájával?

„Csalódott páciens? Dr. Wilson-nak csak csalódott páciensei vannak, hiszen rákos betegekkel foglalkozik. De ennek ellenére senkiről sem tudok, aki ártani akarna neki." Válaszolta House.

„Értem és köszönöm, hogy válaszolt a kérdéseimre. Úgy hiszem most én jövök. Mit akart megtudni?"

„Csak annyit, hogy találtak e már valami használható nyomot. De erre már megkaptam a választ." Felelte House szinte csalódottan. Már éppen menni készült, amikor a nyomozó utána szólt.

„Csak még egy dolog Dr. House. Az ujjlenyomatai. Kérem, ha megengedi."

'Remek, ez nem fog lejönni egykönnyen. Vicces a bot most meg még ez is. A betegek végkép elveszítik a bizalmukat bennem. Talán nem is rossz ötlet, megúsznám a klinikai órákat; ha nincs beteg nincs munka. Ez még Cuddy sem cáfolhatja meg.' Gondolta magában House miközben a folyosón lépdelve festékes kezét nézegette. A gondolataiból Dr. Cameron ijedt hangja riasztotta fel.

„Dr. House! Most hallottuk, hogy mi történt. Hogy van Dr. Wilson? Rendbe fog jönni? Mi történt pontosan?"

Az utolsó kérdésnél Dr. Cameron, Dr. Chase és Dr. Foreman már mellette lépdelt a fokozatosan benépesülő folyosón. A két férfi nem szólalt meg, de szemükből House ugyanazokat a kérdéseket olvasta ki, amiknek Dr. Cameron hangot is adott.

„Dr. Cameron túl sok a kérdés. Először is. Dr. Wilson nincs túl jól, nemrég operálták, sok vért vesztett és a szívmegállás sem használt neki. Másodszor. Nem vagyok jós és különben is otthon maradt a kristálygömböm. Nem tudom, csak remélem, hogy Dr. Wilson rendbe jön. Harmadszor. A történet elég egyszerű; Dr. Wilson hazafelé indult, amikor a parkolóban megtámadták és megszúrták, majd a támadók elhajtottak a kocsijával." Jött a mogorva House féle válasz, ami persze cseppet sem nyugtatta meg Dr. Cameront, sőt.

„Most pedig szeretném megkérni a társaságot, hogy hagyjon magamra, hogy meglátogathassam Dr. Wilson-t. Menjenek, keressenek valami fura betegséget és foglalják el magukat." Tette hozzá miközben beszállt a liftbe, majd mielőtt a liftajtó bezárult volna hozzáfűzte: „Dr. Chase helyettesít a klinikai óráimban. Dr. Cuddy már beleegyezett." A liftajtó bezárult és a három orvos kénytelen kelletlen elindult a klinika felé.

Hause belépve Wilson szobájába ott találta Dr. Cuddy-t aki felkapta a fejét az érkezésére. „Magamra hagyna vele, kérem." Kérte House.

„Természetesen, ha így akarja. Beszélt már a feleségével? Mikor jön?" kérdezte a nő.

„Persze. Majd jön." Hazudta Hause, mert pontosan tudta, mivel Wilson beszélt neki róla, hogy Wilson felesége az utóbbi időben feltűnően keveset van otthon és a gyanúját is megosztotta vele. Mért is hívná fel? Lassú léptekkel az ágy melletti székhez sétált és szinte lerogyott rá. Wilson órák óta eszméletlen volt és House tudta, hogy ez már nem csak az altatók hatása. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felállt, botját a falnak támasztotta és közvetlenül Wilson ágya mellé lépett. Elővette a pupilla vizsgáló lámpácskáját és óvatosan felhúzva Wilson szemhéját megvilágította a pupilláit, először a jobbat, majd a balt. Reagál, ez jó jel. „Gyerünk Jimmy. Ébredj fel. Nyisd ki a szemed." Bíztatta szinte suttogva barátját. Majd visszaült a székbe és arcát a kezeibe temette.

Cuddy örült, hogy végre az irodája magányába ért és nem zaklatják kérdésekkel, melyekre még ő sem tud biztos választ adni. Megdöbbentő milyen gyorsan terjednek a hírek ebben a kórházban. Alig pár órája történt, de már szinte mindenki tudja. Lerogyott a székébe. 'Szinte mindenki' gondolta magában. Majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy Hause nem hívta fel Julie-t, Dr. Wilson feleségét, így ez is rá marad. Mindenki tudja, kivéve őt. Döbbenet. Hause.

Ezzel fellapozta a magával hozott aktát, Dr. Wilson aktáját és kikereste a nő számát, majd tárcsázott. Kicsöng.

„Julie Wilson. Tessék?" hallatszott a lágy női hang.

„Jó reggelt Mrs. Wilson. Itt Dr. Cuddy. A Princetone-Plaiseboro kórházból hívom, mert a férjét baleset érte…"

House az ajtónyitásra kapta fel a fejét és szembe találta magát Dr. Cameron aggódó tekintetével.

„Pihennie kellene. Vagy innia egy kávét. Esetleg…" kezdte az orvosnő kissé bizonytalanul.

„Ha azért jött, hogy hazaküldjön felesleges volt. Nem megyek haza. Mellette maradok, amíg fel nem ébred. Ezek az intenzíves pancserek nem tudnak semmit." A szavai hűvösen csengtek, de a nő hallotta mögöttük az érzelmeket. Ismerte már annyira Hause-t, hogy tudja ő nem az az érzelgős fajta, de attól még vannak érzései. És ez az eset Wilson-nal igencsak megrázta.

„Értem. Akkor megyek és hozok önnek egy kávét." Mondta Cameron szinte suttogva. És már majdnem kilépett az ajtón, amikor meghallotta House hangját és visszafordult:

„Dr. Cameron. Köszönöm." És Dr. Cameron először láthatott igazi érzelmeket a férfi arcán, hacsak egy pillanatra is.

Cuddy az irodájában ült és gondolatait próbálta lekötni a papírmunkával, de ez most valahogy sehogy sem sikerült neki. Nem volt képes elfelejteni a nő szavait, azok valahogy újra és újra felmerültek a gondolataiban, mint egy elakadt lemez. 'Köszönöm, hogy értesített, de jelenleg nem tartózkodom a városban és mivel tudom a férjem jó kezekben van nem is térnék vissza idő előtt, de azért kérem értesítsen, ha változás áll be az állapotában.' A szavak újra és újra megdöbbentették. Persze a kórház vezetőjeként hallotta a pletykákat, hogy Wilson házassága válságban van, de azt nem is sejtette, hogy ennyire rossz a helyzet. Különböző érzések kavarogtak benne; aggodalom, félelem, harag '_hogy lehet valaki ennyire_…' Aggodalom. Érdekes módon, talán még önmagát is meglepte vele,de nem csak Wilson-ért aggódott, hanem House-ért is.

Miután megitta a kávét, amit Cameron hozott neki még két órát ücsörgött Wilson ágya mellett és barátja arcát nézte. Mintha, halványan visszatérne a színe, már nem olyan sápadt. Javul, kissé; a pulzusa még mindig abnormálisan lassú, de magasabb, ahogy a vérnyomása is. Eddig semmi jele fertőzésnek és a fényre, fájdalomingerekre reagál, bár még mindig eszméletlen.

Maga sem tudta mért, de egyszer csak felállt magához vette a botját és elindult kifelé a szobából, az ajtóból még visszanézett a barátjára és alig hallhatóan suttogta:

„Aludj csak Jimmy. Még visszajövök."

Ezzel előhalászta a zsebéből a Vicodin-os dobozát kiöntött két szemet a tenyerébe és lenyelte őket, majd a lift felé sántikált. Talán nem is tudatosan, talán mégis, de az ambulancia felé sétált és a nővérpulthoz érve felemelt egy kartont, kinyitotta és beleolvasott: '26 éves nő. Hasi fájdalmak, émelygés, haspuffadás.' A nővérhez fordult: „14:36. Dr. House bejelentkezik." És már indult is a kartonnal az egyes vizsgáló felé.

Azt, hogy hogyan is ért véget a nap, hogy hogyan ment vissza a klinikai szolgálat után Wilson szobájába az intenzívre, majd este haza nem tudta. Annyira automatikus volt minden mozdulata, hogy az agya valószínűleg feleslegesnek tartotta megjegyezni őket. Most otthon ült, az üres és talán az eddigieknél is nyomasztóbb lakásában a zongoraszéken. Körbenézett; minden ugyanolyan, mint amikor négy évvel ezelőtt ideköltözött. Négy éve, négy éve szakította meg a kapcsolatát Stacey-vel, négy éve szenved a lábával, négy éve él napról-napra. Négy éve egyedül két dolog mondható számára fontosnak az életében: a munkája és Wilson. És most az egyik veszélyben van és valahogy ez a másikra is kihat. Üresnek érezte magát, olyan üresnek, mint a kanapé a nappaliban. Oh, igen az az ominózus kanapé, ahol Wilson annyi éjszakát töltött már, amikor nem volt kedve egyedül lenni az üres lakásban vagy csak nem vágyott haza a feleségéhez csak ezért, hogy újabb vitákat kezdjenek. Még magának sem vallotta volna be, de Wilson nagyon is fontos volt számára, Wilson volt a kapocs közte és az emberek között, Wilson volt az ő jobbik fele. Percekig ült így ott a széken a zongora előtt, majd felállt bebicegett a fürdőszobába, kinyitotta a tükrös szekrényt és előbányászott egy doboz altatót, felpattintotta a tetejét, kivett egy szemet, majd egy szem Vicodin-t is és a kettőt egyszerre nyelte le. 'Jó.' Gondolta. 'Így legalább aludni tudok.' És visszabicegett a hálószobájába. Még egy ideig nézte a lámpafény által megvilágított plafont, majd végül lekapcsolta a lámpát és a sötétbe suttogta bele a szavakat:

„Jó éjt Jimmy." Pár perc múlva lídérces álomba merült.

Reggel fél tíz fele járhatott az idő, amikor House felért az intenzív osztály emeletére. A feje még zúgott és el is késett ma reggel, bár ezt Cuddy eddig még nem dörgölte az orra alá. Lassan, gondolataiba merülve sétált az intenzív osztály folyosóján Wilson szobájáig, ahol meglepődve vette észre a magas, karcsú, elegánsan öltözött nőt a barátja ágya mellett. 'Julie. Cuddy bizonyára értesítette a férjével történtekről. Jobb későn, mint soha.' Gondolta magában. Először nem akarta megzavarni a nőt, de végül mégiscsak belépett a szobába. Belépve a szobába egyből megérezte a nő finom parfümjének illatát. Lacrosse. Ezt a márkát Stacey is használta egy ideig. Megdöbbentő, hogy ez a nő mindig milyen elegáns és nett. Minden helyzetben. Akárhányszor csak a férfi látta. Ahogy most is. Ott ált sebesült férje ágy mellett egyenes tartással, olvashatatlan arckifejezéssel. 'Bábú' ez volt House első gondolata.

„Jó reggelt Dr. House. Örülök, hogy újra látom." A nő hideg és távolságtartó szavai zökkentették ki.

„Reggelt." Vetette oda House hanyagul. „Látom Dr. Cuddy értesítette a történtekről." Tette hozzá félvállról.

„Igen, ő igen. Talán meglepi, hogy itt lát? Nagyon jól tudom, hogy tisztában van a házasságunk állapotával, hiszen ön és a férjem" itt hanyag oldalpillantást vetett Wilson-ra „mindent megbeszélnek."

„Örülök, hogy itt látom. Hiszem, hogy Wilson is 'örül'."mondta.

„Öntudatlan. Fogalma sincs mi folyik körülötte. Dr. Gerrin mindenről tájékoztatott és a nyomozóval is beszéltem. Tudok mindent."

„Közel sem." Válaszolta gúnyosan House.

„Egyet biztosan. Önnek is nagy szerepe van abban, hogy James-szel így alakult a házasságunk. Ön manipulálta, manipulálja a férjemet. Ha James-nek választania kellett ön és én köztem ő általában önt választotta."mondta a nő olyan hidegen, érzelemmentesen, hogy House kezdte úgy érezni, mintha magával a Hókirálynővel beszélgetne.

„Fogalma sincs mért döntött így? Ön kedves asszonyom irányítani akarta Wilson-t, egy bábot csinálni belőle. Papucsférjet. De mivel a barátomnak akkora a szíve mint az Amerikai Egyesült Államok inkább kerülte önt, hogy kikerüljön az irányítása alól, minthogy megbántsa. És az egyetlen dolog, amiért most itt van, az a látszat és annak fenntartása. Mindenáron." House kezdte felhúzni magát. Wilson az életéért küzd, ez a nő meg úgy áll itt mintha a halálát várná. Keselyű.

„Hogy merészeli?"kérdezte dámai sértődöttséggel a nő.

„Menjen el. A látszat megmarad. Értesíteni fogjuk a változásról." Ezzel House lezártnak tekintette a vitát, már ha ezt annak lehetett nevezni. Valószínűleg a nő is így gondolta, mert királynői léptekkel, elegánsan elhagyta a szobát. Mihelyst a nő elhaladt a szoba üvegfala előtt eltűnve House szeme elől a férfi lerogyott a már jól ismert székre barátja ágya mellett. Sóhajtott. „Tudod Wilson sohasem értettem az ízlésedet az ellenkező nemmel kapcsolatban. Egyszer választhat az ember rosszul, no de háromszor." Hidegen felnevetett. Bárcsak Wilson válaszolna, bármit. Az igazat megvallva, de csak önmagának, hiányzott neki a férfi; a vitáik, a szócsaták, melyből általában House került ki győztesen vagy csak egyszerűen a másik férfi jelenléte, a tudat, hogy ott van.

Majdnem délután kettőig ült ott, miközben a nővérek időnként bejöttek a szobába; lecserélték az infúziót, feljegyezték a lázlapra Wilson életfunkcióinak paramétereit, ellenőrizték a lélegeztetőgépet, leszívták a légútjaiból a váladékot. Egyszer Dr. Gerrin is benézett, beszéltek egy-két szót, az idős orvos ráhallgatott Wilson mellkasára; 'nincs pneumónia', ez jó. Megvizsgálta a pupilláit, megnézte a sebet.

Az órák lomhán teltek. Az elmúlt két napban nem érkezett a kórházba különleges eset, így Dr. House és a diagnosztikai osztály orvosai leginkább ambuláns munkát végeztek. Cuddy nagy örömére. A délután két óra volt Dr. House ambuláns rendelésének kezdete, így vonakodva, de House elindult az ambulanciára. Botja segítségével feltornázta magát a székben, odaállt a barátja ágya mellé és a kezét az eszméletlen férfi alkarjára tette. "Megyek ellátok pár csöpögő orrot, hogy ne unatkozzak. Tudod most nem igazán vagy túl aktív társaság." Mondta cinikusan és gyengéden megszorította barátja karját. Aztán komótos léptekkel elindult a lift felé.

Dr. Cuddy az irodájából látta, hogy Dr. House bejelentkezik a nővérpultnál az ambuláns rendelésére. Az utóbbi két napban meglepően pontosan érkezett a rendelésre és nem akart órákkal korábban távozni. Úgy látszik mindehhez a Dr. Wilson-t ért támadásnak van köze, ahhoz, hogy a barátja most öntudatlanul fekszik az intenzíven és nem ahhoz, hogy nincs most különleges esetük. Mivel, ha korábban is volt ilyen House inkább az irodájában GameBoy-ozott vagy operát hallgatott, de most. 'Keserédes' gondolta Cuddy. Szíve mélyén utálta így látni House-t. Magának sem vallotta be, de időnként perverz gyönyört érzett, hogy House mindig ellenkezik vele. De, most mintha kicserélték volna. Nem érdekli senki és semmi, még annyira sem, mint eddig. Persze nagyon is jól tudta ennek az okát; Wilson. Naponta akár többször is felhívta az intenzív osztályt, hogy tájékozódjon az onkológus állapotáról és szabadidejében személyesen is meglátogatta a férfit. De midig ugyanazt a hírt kapta: 'nincs változás'.

„Nyissa nagyra a száját" mondta Dr. House és spatulát nyomott a húszas évei elején járó férfi szájába. „Piros a torka." Mondta kurtán, majd egy gyógyszert írt fel a recepttömbjére, aláírta, letépte és a férfi kezébe nyomta: „Ebből vegyen be naponta háromszor egyet, igyon sok folyadékot. És feküdjön." Ezzel lezártnak tekintette a vizsgálatot, de a fiatal férfi még nem: „Mi bajom van doktorúr?"

„Influenza." Jött a kurta válasz. A fiatalember ellenben ezzel sem elégedett meg. „De mi van, ha…" kezdte volna, de Dr. House félbeszakította. „Influenza, ha nekem nem hisz kérhetek konzíliumot, de a másik doki sem mond majd mást. Nem értem az emberek mért akarnak még jobban betegek lenni, mint, amilyenek és amikor mégiscsak nagyon betegek lesznek, jön az agónia. Idióta. Menjen, haza, pihenjen és pár nap múlva rendbe jön! Tünés!" ezzel felállt és magára hagyta a döbbent fiatalembert.

Így telt el még három hosszú nap. House délelőttönként ott ült Wilson szobájában, ami addigra szinte megtelt virágokkal, lufikkal, üdvözlőlapokkal, amiket az onkológus a kollégáitól, az ápolószemélyzettől és a betegeitől kapott. Julie még párszor benézett a férjéhez, ezekben az órákban House-nak alkalma nyílt meginni egy kávét vagy beszélni a csapatával. Szinte napi rendszerességgel bejárt Dr. Cuddy és Dr. Cameron is meglátogatni a beteget. House a délutánjait a klinikán töltötte az éjszakákat pedig egy üveg wiskyvel, pár Vicodin tablettával és altatókkal vészelte át.

Egy esős délelőtt House szokás szerint ott ült a széken Wilson ágy mellett és egy kicsit elbóbiskolt. A szívmonitor gyorsabb ritmusú csipogására kapta fel a fejét és ekkor észrevette, hogy Wilson keze megmozdul a lepedőn a törzse mellett. Közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, megfogta a barátja kezét és halkan beszélni kezdett hozzá:

„Jól van Jimmy, gyerünk. Nyisd ki a szemed. Nézz rám!"

Végül Wilson lassan, nagyon lassan kinyitotta a szemét. A tekintete egyszerre volt rémült és zavart. Beletellet egy kis időbe míg a homályos képek élesen kirajzolódtak és maga előtt látta a barátja arcát, amely egyszerre volt aggódó és boldog. Furcsán kábultnak érezte magát, zsibbadt az egész teste és mintha ólomnehezek lettek volna a végtagjai. Hallotta House aggódó hangját:

„Üdv az élők között. Már éppen ideje volt."

Válaszolni akart, de valami a torkában megakadályozta ebben. Megrémült és kissé pánikba is esett, de ekkor House kezét érezte a vállán és megnyugtató, lágy hangját halotta, amelyet sem azelőtt sem azután nem hallott soha többé:

„Nyugalom Jimmy. Nincs semmi baj. Egy tubus van a torkodban, hogy lélegezi tudj, de egy perc és ki is veszem." Ezzel az idősebb férfi megnyomta a nővérhívó gombot, vetett egy pillantást a monitoron kijelzett szaturációra, lekapcsolta a lélegeztetőgépet és egy fecskendővel leengedte a tubus mandzsettáját majd letekerte a csatlakozót a tubus végéről, aztán tekintetével újra Wilson-hoz fordult.

„Vegyél egy mély levegőt és ha szólok fújd ki, ahogy csak tudod. Kezdhetjük?"

Wilson bólintott. „OK. Mély levegő…és most fújd ki." House egy határozott mozdulattal húzta ki a tubust barátja torkából, de az így is öklendezni és köhögni kezdett. House kissé megemelte barátja hátát, hogy könnyebben lélegezhessen és odaszólt az éppen belépő nővérnek:

„Vizet." És a nővér már nyújtotta is a pohár vizet az orvosnak. House tartotta a poharat, amíg a barátja ivott. „Lassan Jimmy, lassan." Bele telt egy kis időbe míg Wilson hányingere elmúlt és a légzése is stabilizálódott. House óvatosan visszafektette és felhelyezte barátjára az addig a nővér által elkészített orrkanült, amelyen keresztül Wilson még egy ideig kapta a friss oxigént. Visszanyerve a nyugalmát és a levegőjét Wilson nehézkes, rekedt hangon megszólalt: „Mi…" de House megállította barátját: „Még ne beszélj. Ne fáraszd magad." Így Wilson megadta magát.

Addigra már Dr. Gerrin is megérkezett a szobába, akit még a nővér értesített.

„Örülök, hogy visszatért közénk Dr. Wilson. Hogy érzi magát?"

„Fáradtan…" jött az erőtlen válasz.

„Igen, gondoltam. Ha megengedi megvizsgálnám egy kicsit." Mondta Dr. Gerrin és Wilson ágya mellé lépett. Először gondosan ráhallgatott Wilson mellkasára, majd a sebet vette szemügyre és a szívótartályban lévő véres váladékot. Végül megszólalt. „A tüdeje rendben. Nem hallok szörcs-zörejt. A légzése kielégítő. A seb tiszta és szépen gyógyul. Holnap, ha kicsit jobban lesz a drén-t ki is vehetjük. Vért sem fog már kapni és a maradék infúzióhoz elég lesz a perifériás branül is, szóval a centrálvénát is kivehetjük. Had kérdezzem még meg. Emlékszik rá, hogy mi történt? Kérdezte az idős orvos.

Wilson agyában egymást kergették az emlékképek. Hazafelé indult. House az ablakánál. A parkoló félhomálya. Nyitná a kocsiajtót. Egy érdes és durva férfihang. Penge villan. Félelem. Fájdalom. Meg fog halni… Végül csak ennyit válaszolt:

„Halványan. Képekre. Leszúrtak?!" inkább kérdezte, sejtette, mint tudta. Nem is képzelte volna, hogy valaha ilyesmi történhet vele.

„Jól van. Az emlékei majd fokozatosan visszatérnek, ha jobban kitisztul. Ma és talán még holnap itt marad az intenzív osztályon, de később majd átvisszük a baleseti sebészetre és Dr. Terence gondjaira bízom. Most mennem kell, pihenjen. Értesítem Dr. Cuddy-t az állapotáról. Viszlát Dr. Wilson. Dr. House." És ezzel az öreg orvos kisétált az ajtón. A nővér kisvártatva követte, de mielőtt még kilépett volna az ajtón bátortalanul hozzátette: „Itt vagyok a nővérpultnál Dr. Wilson, csak csengessen bátran, ha szüksége lenne valamire. Örülünk, hogy visszatért." Mosolygott bájosan a nővér. Juddy, talán. Wilson csak párszor látta ezelőtt. „Szólni fogok. Köszönöm." Válaszolta még mindig kissé rekedt hangon.

„Te aztán jól ránk ijesztettél tudod?! Cuddy a három nap alatt fel alá rohangált a kórházban jajveszékelve. Cameron minden áldott nap telesírta a zakómat így állandóan váltózakót kellett magamnál hordanom. A kórház nővérkéi egymásnak adták a kilincset. A betegeid azt mondták addig nem rosszabbodnak vagy hallnak meg, míg te meg nem gyógyulsz. Én meg…én meg tíz évet öregedtem miattad." Viccelődött House, amivel csak annyit ért el, hogy Wilson nevetni kezdett, ami viszont azt eredményezte, hogy elkezdett fájni a sebe.

„Kérlek, hagyd abba. Ez fáj. Komolyan." Mondta Wilson már nem olyan rekedten. „Julie volt itt?" tette hozzá bizonytalanul.

„Párszor." Válaszolta House kurtán. A vitájukról mélyen hallgatva. Wilson sóhajtott és behunyta a szemeit. „Fáradt vagy?" kérdezte barátja halvány aggodalommal a hangjában.

„Kicsit tényleg elfáradtam." Válaszolta kissé elhaló hangon Wilson.

„Akkor aludj. Én Cuddy elé megyek nehogy egyből lerohanjon téged a hír hallatára." Ezzel House az ajtó felé indult, de az ajtóból még hozzátette: „Holnap még meglátogat egy nyomozó is. Lenne pár kérdése hozzád. Csak, hogy tudd."

„Kössz." Válaszolta félálomban Wilson. House kilépve az ajtón nagyot sóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében. Jól van. Végre magához tért. Végre.

Cuddy még soha nem érezte ennyire lassúnak a liftet, míg végre felért a negyedikre. Alig két perce hívták telefonon, hogy Wilson magához tért és jól van. Mihamarabb látni akarta, hogy saját szemével is meggyőződjön róla, nem mintha nem hitt volna Dr. Gerrin-nek, de akkor is…

„Gyerünk már" mondta türelmetlenül. Végre. A negyedik emelet. A liftnek szinte még ki sem nyílt az ajtaja Cuddy már szállt is kifelé és rohanni kezdett a folyosón. A nagy rohanásban észre sem vette a vele szembe lassan lépdelő Dr. House-t, akit így majdnem fellökött.

„Mi a fene van magával? Megy a hasa?" kérdezte enyhe felháborodással a hangjában House.

„Wilson. Magához tért." Mondta elfúló hangon a nő. „Igen, tudom. Tőle jövök. Most alszik. Ne zavarja." Hangzott House beszámolója. „Na jó." Felelte kissé csalódottan Cuddy. „De mégis mi van vele pontosabban?"kérdezte.

„Extubáltam. A szaturációja egész jó, de még kap egy kis oxigént. Dr. Gerrin megvizsgálta; fertőzésnek nincs jele, holnap eltávolítják a csöveit is és talán át is kerül a balesetire." tájékoztatta főnökét House.

„És a támadásra, arra emlékszik? Esetleg felismerné a támadókat? Szólnunk kell a hadnagynak. Kikérdezhető?" hadarta Cuddy türelmetlenül.

„Vannak halvány emlékei, de még kicsit zavart. Mélyebben nem beszéltünk az esetről és szerintem ma még ne szabadítsuk rá a zsarukat. Nagyon kimerült." Válaszolta nyugodtan a doki.

„Persze. Rendben. Csak látni szeretném, nem akarom felébreszteni, csak…"

„Jól van. Menjünk." A nő aggodalmaskodása kissé meglepte House-t. De ez jó. Ez a nő mindig meglepi őt valamivel. Így ketten indultak el Wilson szobájához. „No, most láthatja. Alszik." Mondta House, mikor már mindketten az onkológus szobájának üvegfalán bámultak befelé. „Már nem olyan sápadt. Sokkal jobban néz ki így a lélegeztető gép nélkül." Mondta halkan Cuddy inkább csak magának.

Valóban. Wilson így a lélegeztető és a tubus nélkül, már nem olyan sápadtan sokkal jobban, sokkal élőbbnek nézett ki, mint akkor, ott a parkoló aszfaltján a saját vérében…

House elhessegette az emlékképeket a fejéből, bár tudta sohasem fogja tudni azokat elfelejteni.

„Menjünk." Szólalt meg végül. „Majd később visszajövünk. Most had aludjon." Ezzel a két orvos elindult a lift felé. Mindketten megkönnyebbültek és tudták ma éjszaka már sokkal jobban fognak aludni és nem csak ők.

Másnap reggel House sokkal frissebben ébredt. Talán azért mert nem vett be előző este altatót és nem is ivott annyit vagy csak azért mert eltűnt az az ólomsúly, ami napok óta nehezedett a vállára. Gyorsan lezuhanyozott és felöltözött és már indult is a kórházba. Először mióta ott dolgozik nem fog elkésni.

Cuddy egy órával korábban beért az irodájába. Gyorsan felhívta az intenzív osztályt és Wilson állapota felől érdeklődött. Szerencsére csupa megnyugtató hírt kapott: nyugodtan töltötte az éjszakát, nem lázas és most is békésen alszik még. „Köszönöm." Tette le a telefont Cuddy pont mikor House belépett az irodájába. „Reggelt. Milyen korán itt van ma. Nem tudott aludni?" kérdezte House.

„Történetesen remekül aludtam csak korábban akartam bejönni, mert van még egy két elintéznivalóm. És ön? Itt aludt vagy csoda történt?" vágott vissza Cuddy.

„Egyik sem. Én is korábban akartam beérni. Megyek fel Wilson-hoz. De azért nyugodtan szóljon, ha akad egy különleges eset. Ma a délelőtti abmuláns rendelést Chase viszi. Pá." És ezzel távozott. Cuddy még mondani akarta, hogy Wilson még alszik és, hogy felhívja Julie-t és a nyomozót is a hírekkel, de ezt House már nem várta meg. Bár Cuddy sejtett, hogy House tudja mit akar tenni.

Amikor House belépett Wilson szobájába, az onkológus az ágyában ült és egy orvosi magazint olvasott, de szinte azonnal felpillantott amikor az idősebb orvos belépett.

„Látom már sokkal jobban vagy. Ez jó." Mondta House miközben Wilson ágya mellé lépett.

„Igen és még sokkal jobban leszek, ha végre megszabadulok ezektől a csövektől is." Nézett végig a dréncsövén és a CVC-n az onkológus. „Szerencsére a hólyagkatétert már előző este kivették. Már csak ezek vannak." Tette hozzá. És mintegy végszóra belépett Dr. Gerrin és egy ápoló. „Jó reggelt Dr. Wilson. Dr. House. Most megszabadul a többi csőtől is. Készen áll?" kérdezte az öreg orvos és odaállt Wilson ágyának jobb oldalára.

„Mondhatjuk." Válaszolta beletörődötten Wilson. Az ápoló leengedte az ágytámlát így Wilson vízszintbe került. „Kicsit forduljon a bal oldalára és lélegezzen mélyeket." Mondta Dr. Gerrin miközben gumikesztyűt húzott. House, aki addigra már leült az ágy bal oldalán álló székbe, észrevette, hogy barátja fél egy kicsit, bár ezt sohasem vallotta volna be. „Kész van?" az öreg orvos kérdésére Wilson megmarkolta az ágy szélét. „Igen." Lehelte. Az orvos addigra lebontotta Wilson kötését és elvágta a csöveket tartó varratokat. „Vegyen egy mély levegőt és amikor szólok fújja ki." Wilson mély levegőt vett és ekkor megérezte barátja kezét az ágy szélét markoló sajátján. Összeszorította a fogát és a szemeit, amikor Gerrin felszólította, hogy fújja ki a levegőt. Szinte abban a pillanatban úgy érezte, mintha ki akarna szakadni az összes belső része, de szerencsére a fájdalom csak pár pillanatig tartott. „Uhh…há.." sóhajtotta és igyekezett visszanyerni a kontrolt a légzése felett.

„Kész is vagyunk. Most arra kérem, hogy maradjon még így egy kicsit, amíg összeöltöm a cső helyét és lecserélem a kötését. Ez még egy kicsit kellemetlen lehet." Mondta az orvos.

Wilson csak bólintott. Még mindig csukva volt a szeme, de még mindig érezte House kezét a kezén és ez jólesett neki. Mire készen lett az orvos a ötözéssel Wilson már teljesen megnyugodott. Nem is volt olyan rossz, mint gondolta, de azért örült, hogy végre túl van rajta.

„Most visszafordulhat a hátára és kiveszem a centrális vénás kanüljét is, ez már nem lesz olyan rossz. Csak fordítsa oldalra a fejét egy kicsit kérem." Mondta az öreg doki. Wilson tette amit kért és pár pillanat múlva már ezen is túl volt. Mire Dr. Gerrin kisétált a szobából az ápolóval Wilson-nak már csak a branül maradt a jobb kézfejében, amin keresztül még az infúziót és az antibiotikumokat kapta.

„Cuddy ma rád szabadít egy nyomozót. Egész normális a fószer, csak kicsit paranoiás, de hát melyik zsaru nem az. Azt akarja tudni kik voltak a támadóid és mi lett a kocsiddal. A rendszámodat és a kártyáidat már a támadás napja óta körözik, de eddig még semmi. Emlékszel már valamire a támadásból?" kérdezte House a barátjától miután az újra kényelmesen pihent.

„Már majdnem mindenre: hazaindultam, beköszöntem neked aztán elindultam a parkolóba. El voltam mélyedve a gondolataimba és csak akkor néztem fel, amikor az egyik férfi rám kiáltott. Aztán már csak arra emlékszem, hogy egy kés villan. A fájdalomra. Aztán ködös." Mondta lassan és halkan Wilson. Aztán egy ideig csak ült ott a két férfi. Csendben, gondolataikba merülve.

Cuddy az irodájában ült és azon tépelődött felmenjen e Wilson-hoz. 'Talán várnia kellene még. Csak most vizsgálta meg Dr. Gerrin. Biztos a mellkasi drént is eltávolította. Hagyni kéne, amig Wilson kicsit jobban lesz a procedúra után. Különben is House vele van.' Ennyiben maradt volna, de akkor kopogtak és Edgar Jefrise nyomozó lépett be az ajtón.

„Jó reggelt Dr. Cuddy! Hallottam a jó hírt; Dr. Wilson magához tért, „ köszöntötte a nyomozó. „már tegnap." Tette hozzá cseppnyi szemrehányással a hangjában.

„Oh, igen. Jó reggelt önnek is. Igen Dr. Wilson már tegnap este magához tért, de tudja még nem igazán lett, volna kihallgatható ezért szóltam csak ma reggel önnek. Bocsásson meg és foglaljon helyet." Intett Cuddy az íróasztala előtti szék felé. „Van valami új híre az ügyről, nyomozó?" kérdezte a nő a helyet foglaló rendőrtisztet.

„Lenne. Megtaláltuk Dr. Wilson autóját, kiégve. Sajnos. Így a helyszínelőink nem is találtak semmi nyomot. A bankkártyákat és hitelkártyákat eddig még nem használták így az a szál még nem vezet sehová. Csak ennyi de, remélem juthatunk többre is, ha beszélhetek Dr. Wilson-nal." Számolt be a nyomozó.

„Természetesen. Menjünk. Odakísérem." És ezzel Cuddy és Jefrise nyomozó elindult a negyedik emeletre.

Mindeközben valahol Mercer külvárosában egy nő állt a gardróbszekrénye előtt és azon gondolkodott melyik kosztümje illene egy olyan beszélgetéshez melybe a válásról akar beszélni. Most, hogy a férje már jobban van ezt a szálat végre elvarrhatja. Julie Wilson már régóta magányos volt a házasságában, persze tudta, hogy mivel a férje orvos és nemcsak hogy orvos, de főorvos is, keveset fogja látni és keveset lehetnek együtt, de azt már nem tudta elviselni, hogy férje minden szabadidejét ne vele töltse. Szerinte férje túl sok időt töltött a barátjával és túl keveset vele. De, mint modern és kreatív nő megtalálta vágyainak legkielégítőbb módját; egy új férfit. Persze jól tudta, hogy ez házasságtörésnek számít, de a szemében Wilson is házasságtörést követett el akkor, amikor a barátjával ment el egy meccsre ahelyett, hogy vele lett volna. Így ezt pusztán egyenlítésnek érezte nem pedig megcsalásnak.

A szürke nadrágkosztüm, azzal a tengerkék blúzzal, amit tegnap vásárolt.

Amikor Cuddy és a nyomozó belépett Wilson szobájába, az onkológus csukott szemmel feküdt az ágyban, Dr. House pedig a széken ülve a GameBoy-ával játszott csendesen. Az ajtócsukódásra mindketten felpillantottak.

„Jó reggelt Dr. Wilson. Örömmel látom, hogy jobban van. Elnézést kérek a zavarásért, de bizonyára tudja szeretnék feltenni egy pár kérdést." Köszönt a nyomozó és odabiccentett House-nak is. House a zsebébe süllyesztette a játékát, majd, hogy helyet adjon a nyomozónak, Cuddy mellé sétált.

„Csak nyugodtan kérdezzen, de nem hiszem, hogy használható tanú lennék." Mondta Wilson.

„Azt majd meglátjuk. Először is a nevem Jefrise nyomozó." Nyújtott kezet a doktornak.

„James Wilson. Mint már biztosan tudja." A két férfi kezet fogott.

„Akkor hozzá is kezdhetünk. Először is mire emlékszik? Mondjon el mindent pontosan."

„Negyed tizenegy fele járhatott amikor hazaindultam." kezdte Wilson. „Bezártam az ablakokat az ajtót és még beköszöntem Dr. House-hoz is. Tudja az irodáink egymás mellett vannak. Azután elindultam lefelé a parkolóba. Elértem a kocsimig és amikor ki akartam nyitni a kocsiajtót szinte a semmiből mellém lépett két elkendőzött arcú férfi és az egyikük felszólított, hogy adjam át a kulcsaimat és lépjek hátra. Lemerevedtem, nem tudtam megmozdulni sem szólni se." Elhallgatott, majd kis idő múlva folytatta. „Azután nem igazán tudom mi történt, de a férfi kezében kés villant, azután pedig már csak arra emlékszem, hogy a fájdalomtól a földre zuhanok, azok meg elhajtanak a kocsimmal." Wilson sóhajtott egyet és kérdőn nézett a nyomozóra, majd hozzátette:

„Többre nem emlékszem."

„Értem." Nézett fel a nyomozó, aki mindez idő alatt szorgalmasan jegyzetelt a fekete noteszébe. „Lenne még pár kérdésem. Amikor leért a parkolóba nem vett észre valami furcsát, szokatlant?" kérdezte?

„Nem, de nem is igazán néztem körül, csak mentem egyenesen a kocsimhoz."válaszolta Wilson.

„Igen..Akkor a két férfit sem látta csak amikor önre kiáltottak?"jött az újabb kérdés.

„Igen. Előtte nem láttam őket."

„Mennyire tudta megfigyelni a két férfit? Le tudná írni őket nekem?"

„Nem is tudom…minden olyan gyorsan történt. Nem, nem hiszem, hogy tudnám." Válaszolta Wilson bizonytalanul. Kezdett elege lenni ebből a kérdez-felelekből és fáradt is volt már.

„Kérem próbálja meg. Hiszen mégiscsak orvos, jó megfigyelő, nem?!" faggatta a nyomozó kitartóan. „Csak volt rajtuk valami ami megmaradt az emlékeiben? Tetoválás, sebhely, ilyesmi?!" nyaggatta az orvost.

„Nem. Semmi. Sajnálom. Ennyi amire emlékszem." Mondta kissé türelmetlenül Wilson. House is észrevette, hogy a barátja kezd fáradni így úgy gondolta itt az ideje véget vetni a kikérdezésnek.

„Elnézést nyomozó úr," Szólalt meg „de Dr. Wilson-nak pihennie kellene és én úgy látom már mindent elmondott, amit tud. Szóval felkérném, hogy távozzon. Viszlát." Fordult a nyomozóhoz.

Jefrise vonakodva, de végül úgy döntött befejezi a kikérdezést. „Rendben. Köszönöm a segítségét Dr. Wilson. Majd visszajövök, ha lesz még kérdésem. Viszlát Dr. Wilson, Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy." Ezzel a nyomozó kisétált a szobából.

„Kössz." Nézet House-ra Wilson hálásan. „Tényleg fáradt vagyok."

„Nem tesz semmit. Úgyis untam már a kérdezősködését. Nem tudnak semmit, csak egyhelyben toporog mint a sza…"

„Ki ne mondja! Jefrise nyomozó igazán udvarias volt maga meg csak úgy kidobta. A nyomozáshoz szüksége van minden tanú vallomására és…" szólt közbe Cuddy.

„Jajj, ugyan már, egyszerűen csak nem tud mit tenni az ügyben és így, hogy fenntartsa a látszatot össze vissza kérdezősködik." Vágott vissza House.

„Ja. Mert maga annyira ért ehhez. Tudja…"

„Kérem. Nem folytatnák ezt a vitát odakinn. Aludnék." Kérte fáradt hangon Wilson.

„Természetesen. Elnézést. Már megyünk is. Pihenjen Dr. Wilson. Még benézek." Felelte Cuddy és kisétált a szobából. House is követte, de az ajtóból még visszanézett a barátjára.

„Pókerparti ma este?" kérdezte vigyorogva.

„Persze." Válaszolta már félálomban az onkológus. House és Cuddy távozott. Wilson még messziről hallotta a vitájuk hangjait, de aztán mély álomba merült nem is sejtve, hogy a nap java még csak ezután jön elegáns szürke nadrágkosztümben.

Julie Wilson határozott és nőies léptekkel vonult végig a negyedik emelet folyosóján a férje szobájáig. Erősen remélte, hogy férjét egyedül találja, de ha nem az se baj. Megkönnyebbülésére, amikor belépett férje szobájába egyedül találta a férfit, aki éppen mélyen aludt. Juli nem akarta felébreszteni. 'Biztosan nagyon kimerült és fájdalmai is lehetnek' gondolta így leült az ágy melletti székre és csendben figyelte a férjét. 'A vonásai most is olyan szépek és férfiasan elegánsak, mint amikor először látta. A szájának az a különleges vonala, a mandulavágású barna szemei és az a virgonc hajtincs, ami mindig a homlokába lógott bármit is próbált tenni ellene.' Gondolta magában Julie.

Nem. Julie Wilson nem azért akarta otthagyni a férjét, mert nem szerette már, hanem azért mert már nem talált benne semmi újat. Kapcsolatuk elején és talán még a házasságuk utáni egy évben is Julie mindig talált James-ben valami újat, izgalmasat, egy kis meglepetést. De mostanra ez eltűnt és Julie nem az a fajta háziasszony típusú nő volt, nem ő a kalandot és a meglepetéseket szerette. Ezért keresett új férfit magának és új kalandot. De ezt a szálat, ezt a kapcsolatot még le kell zárnia. Bár volt egy halvány bűntudata amiért pont most, férje 'balesete' után akarja ezt közölni vele, de hát mit tehetne, nem akarta tovább húzni. Talán egy fél órája ücsöröghetett ott, amikor férje felébredt. Wilson kinyitotta a szemét és a felesége arcát látva elmosolyodott. „Szia Julie! Örülök neked. Régen láttalak." Köszöntötte a feleségét a férfi, de amikor nyújtotta a kezét, hogy megfogja a nőét, az elhúzta előle és felállt. Az ágy végéhez sétált, hogy szembekerülhessen a férfival. „Én is örülök, hogy jobb színben látlak. Hogy vagy? Beszélnünk kell." Válaszolta a nő hidegen.

„Sokkal jobban vagyok. Miről akarsz beszélni?" kérdezte Wilson érdeklődéssel a hangjában.

„James nem fogok köntörfalazni és magyarázkodni. Te is jól tudod, hogy a házasságunk válságban van és én egyetlen kiutat látok ebből; el akarok válni tőled."

Wilson ledöbbent. Tudta, hogy a házassága megromlott az utóbbi időben és azt is tudta, hogy neki is része van benne, de azt nem is sejtette, hogy a felesége erre a lépésre készül. És éppen most. Hosszú pillanatokig meg sem tudott szólalni. Csak nézte a nőt, akibe négy éve beleszeretett és akivel mind a mai napig megosztotta az életét. Most valahogy más volt, mint akkor. Eltűntek azok a kislányos, kedves vonásai. Az a csintalan mosoly, ami mindig ott bujkált a szája sarkában. Most más volt; kemény, hideg és olyan elérhetetlen.

„Julie én nem. Ne így. Majd megoldjuk valahogy, de ne így. Annyi lehetőség van manapság: családterápia, párterápia vagy akármi csak ne ezt." Wilson-nal forgott a világ. Sokkolta a hír és fogalma sem volt mit mondjon.

„Családterápia, párterápia," ismételte a nő hidegen. „James mi már régen nem vagyunk egy pár és talán sohasem voltunk család. Nem akarok erről vitatkozni veled csak egyszerűen és gyorsan el akarok válni. Még ma felhívom az ügyvédemet és jobb, ha te is telefonálsz. Most mennem kell, találkozóm van. Örülök, hogy jobban vagy. Viszlát James." És ezzel a nő elegáns léptekkel kisétált a szobából.

'El akarok válni…gyorsan…sohasem voltunk család.' Visszhangzottak a szavak Wilson fejében, amint csak ott ült és bámult maga elé. Ebben a pillanatban nyílt az ajtó és House lépett be egy pakli kártyával a kezében:

„No, itt van minden, ami egy jó pókerpartihoz kell," ezzel ledobta az éjjeliszekrényre a pakli kártyát és előhalászott egy-egy csomag chips-et a zsebeiből. „hívtam Chase-t és Foreman-t is, de azt mondták dolguk van, szerintem csak beijedtek, hogy a gatyájukat is elnyernénk. Igaz Jimmy? Jimmy?" House csak most vette észre barátja szinte holtra vált arckifejezését.

„Wilson mi van veled? Fáj valamid? Vagy… Jimmy az Istenért szólalj már meg!" lépett oda House barátja ágy mellé és amikor megérintette a csuklóját, hogy ellenőrizze a pulzusát, Wilson összerezzent.

„Julie elhagyott." Mondta maga elé szinte suttogva. Még mindig nem nézett a barátjára.

„Hát ez várható volt, de azért nem gondoltam volna róla, hogy éppen most közli, lehetett volna…" felelte House.

„Ez a harmadik házasságom és ez is tönkrement. Biztosan bennem van a hiba, hogy egyszerűen nem tudok kijönni egy másik emberrel." Mondta Wilson és amikor House-ra nézett az idősebb orvos ledöbbent. Persze látta már Wilson-t szomorúnak, de ez a tekintet…

Nem igazán tudta mit kéne mondania. Persze számos szarkasztikus és cinikus megjegyzés is eszébe jutott, de tudta, hogy barátjának most nem erre van szüksége. Így csak leült az ágy szélére és valami olyat tett, amire senki, aki ismerte nem gondolt volna: átkarolta barátja vállát.

Még sokáig ült ott a két férfi és éjszakába nyúlóan beszélgettek, amíg Wilson-t el nem nyomta az álom. House még egy ideig csendben ült a barátja ágya melletti székben, de végül hazaindult.

Újabb három nap elteltével Wilson-t végül hazaengedték a kórházból. Éppen a szobájában pakolt, amikor House belépett. „No, látom szabadulsz."

„Ja." jött a kurta felelet. Majd percek teltek el úgy, hogy Wilson csendben pakolt, House pedig nézte. A csendet végül Wilson törte meg.

„Tudod, otthon most nagy a felfordulás; Julie csomagol és az ügyvédje is folyton ott lebzsel. Én meg…nem igazán szeretnék hazamenni. Nem maradhatnék nálad pár napig, csak amíg találok valami mást."nézett House-ra majdnem könyörgő szemekkel.

„Nekem oké. Úgyis rég ettem már egy jó vacsorát. Majd főzöl." Válaszolta félvállról House.

„Kössz. Igazán. Csak egy rövid ideig." Tette még hozzá Wilson.

„Jól van. Nálam maradsz és ezzel kész. Meg vannak a papírjaid, mehetünk?" kérdezte.

„Igen. Mehetünk."

„Remek. Hazaviszlek. Még egy jó indok Cuddy-nak, hogy mért lógom el a ma délutáni rendelést. Majd Chase helyettesít. Ebbe még Cuddy sem köthet bele. Gyerünk!" ezzel az ajtó felé indult, barátja pedig követte.

Az autóút szótlanul telt. Wilson még el is bóbiskolt egy kicsit. Arra ébredt, hogy barátja szólongatja:

„Wilson! Megérkeztünk. Végállomás, kiszállás!" viccelődött House, majd segített Wilson-nak kimászni a kocsiból és elindultak be a házba. Belépve a lakásba House ledobta Wilson csomagját a nappali egyik sarkába. Ezalatt Wilson ledobta magát a kanapéra és elnyúlt rajta. Fáradtnak érezte magát és a szemeit is behunyta. House a konyhában csörömpölt és kiszólt Wilson-nak:

„Kérsz sört vagy valami ennivalót? Van itt valami maradék kínai kaja, de nem tudom mikori lehet vagy…"

„Kaját nem kérek, de egy sör jól esne." Szakította félbe barátját az onkológus.

Pár pillanat múlva House megjelent két üveg sörrel a kezében. Az egyiket odadobta Wilson-nak a másikkal leült a fotelba és lábait feltette a dohányzóasztal szélére.

Sokáig ült ott a két jóbarát a sörét kortyolgatva, csendesen. Mindketten a gondolataikba merültek. Egyszer csak House felállt és a gardróbszekrényhez botorkált, ahonnan kivett egy Wilson számára jól ismert takarót és egy párnát, amiket kisvártatva a barátja ölébe pottyantott.

„Ideje, hogy aludjunk. Van mit kipihenni. A fürdőt és a konyhát tudod hol van. Ha kellene valami kiabálj, de ha nincs gond nyolc előtt fel ne kelts. Jó éjt!" mondta House és elindult a hálószoba felé, de megtorpant amikor Wilson utána szólt.

„House! Kössz. Tényleg, mindent. Jó éjt!"

„Nincs mit." válaszolta House és becsukta az ajtót maga mögött.

Wilson egyedül maradt a nappaliban. Felállt és a csomagjához sétált. Kivett belőle egy pólót és egy melegítőalsót, majd a fürdőbe vonult. Kis idővel később már a kanapén feküdt a takaróba burkolózva, kényelmesen. Végre. Nyugalomban, biztonságban. House talán nem is sejtette, de Wilson most igazán otthon érezte magát.

House az ágyában feküdt, a plafont bámulta és az elmúlt napok képei peregtek az agyában; Wilson a parkoló aszfaltján vérben fürödve, Wilson a sürgősségin, amint megpróbálják visszarángatni őt az életbe, Wilson az intenzív osztályon, lélegeztetőgépen, Wilson tekintete, amint végre felébredt a kómából, Wilson tekintete, amikor a felesége bejelentette a válást. De végre vége. Wilson most már jól van. Biztonságban, mélyen alszik alig pár méterre tőle a kanapén. Végre hetek óta először igazán jól fog aludni. Behunyta a szemét, még egy ideig hallgatta Steve McQueen motozását a ketrecében, de végül mély és nyugodt álomba merült.

TheEnd

21


End file.
